The Phantoms: Upside Down
by whateverstories13
Summary: Danellia is in for some serious heartbreak...


Danellia's POV~

Everything is ok, I guess. Rosie joined us. She was really good. I guess she was training while she was gone. Last time we saw her, she lose her grip on her angry easily. I sighed,history. Boring! "You see..." Ms. Grace began. I blanked out. I started to daydream about my furture. A singing furture or my superhero furture. I couldn't tell which to choose. "Ms. Heartly!" Ms. Grace shouted. "Yes."I said as if I wasn't daydreamin'. "Did you hear what I said." she asked, looking me in the eyes. "Yes. You said that US is the number one country." I said as she said when I was listening. "Correct. Now, listen and don't daydream." Ms. Grace snapped. I nodded. The bell rang. I grapped my things and headed out. I sighed. That was too close. I opened my locker. Then, I ghost sense went off. I stuffed the books in my locker, and slammed it shut. I ran into a room. I looked around, and went ghost. I flew outside. "I am the Box Ghost..." the lame ghost began. I shot a ray at it. "Look your wasting my time." I said, looking at my rainbow colored nails. I pulled out the themos and sucked the 'Box Ghost' up. The bell rang. "Oh, great." I said. I flew back, and turned human in the basement. I ran to my locker. I opened it up and grapped my books. I slammed it shut, again, and ran to Mr. Lancer's class.

The last school bell rang. I walked to a big oak tree to meet up with everyone. Tucker,Danny, and Rosie was already there. "Hey." I signed. "Hey, sis. I thought you were meeting with your band today." Rosie said. "No, only when we hear a good song. Sorry, to pop your bubble." " Huh." she said. "Have you guys heard of a ghost called the Box Ghost?" I asked, unhappily. They shook their heads. I opened my mouth. "Hey, baby." a voice behind me said. "Hey, Dash." I said, turning around. "Dash is your boyfriend?" Danny and Tucker said at the same time. "Uh,yeah. You didn't know that?" I said looking at them. The two boys shook their heads. I sighed. "I quote from my favorite song. ' I'm not your averge girl living in your ordinary world. I said, smiling. "Come on. Lets go to Nasty Burger." I said, waving for them to come on. It was a mile from the school. Rosie drove..Lucky. The rest of us walked. I wanted to fly, but then I'm give myself away. When we there about fifteen minutes. "So, how ling have you two been together?" Rosie asked. "Ever since I moved here." I said back. "_Ok. We have a new karoke machine. If you want to sing, sign up." _I jumped up from my seat. I signed up as fast as I could. "_Ok. First up,Danielle Heartly singing Girl Thing by Anna Margaret." _the guy said. He handed me the mic. I sang...

_It's a girl thing_

_A g-g-girl thing _

_It's a girl thing a girl thing a girl thing._

_If your talkin trash about me, better watch what you say I'll take you down._

_If your treading on my turf then your stepping on my game I'll take you down._

_'Cause I'm on my feet and you know that I own it. I got the heat._

_So you don't wanna blow it._

_If you think that your all bad, I'm gonna show you what I have I'll take you down. (Oh yeah)_

_Ohhhh watch out or work it out._

_I'm here for the party and I'm not backing down._

_Ohhh I'm the name on the big thing_

_If you think you can beat me I'm calling it out I'll take you down._

_It's a girl thing_

_A g-g-girl thing_

_It's a girl thing a girl thing a girl thing._

_If you droven dirty look 'cause I'm having all the fun I'll take you down._

_Trim me up with your words not to laugh, better run I'll take you down _

_'Cause I'm on my feet and you know that I own it._

_I got the heat._

_So you don't wanna blow it._

_If you think that your all bad I'm gonna show you what I have I'll take you down._

_Ohhhh watch out or work it out._

_I'm here for the party and I'm not backing down._

_Ohhh I'm the name on the big thing_

_If you think you can beat me I'm calling it out I'll take you down._

_It's a girl thing, a g-g-girl thing It's a girl thing, a girl thing, a girl thing._

_If your talk trash about me better watch what you say._

_If your treading on my turf and your stepping on my game._

_If you droven dirty look 'cause I'm having all the fun._

_Trim me up with your words not to laugh then run._

_Ohhh ohhh yea yea_

_I'll take you down_

_Ohhh ohhh yea yea_

_If your talk trash about me better watch what you say I'll take you DOWN!_

_Oh oh!_

_Ohhh watch out or work it out. I'm here for the party and I'm not backing down._

_Ohhh I'm the name on the big thing you think you can beat me I'm calling it out I'll take you down._

_It's a girl thing_

_A g-g-girl thing_

_It's a girl thing a girl thing a girl thing._

_It's a girl thing a g-g-girl thing_

_It's a girl thing a girl thing_

I happily stepped off stage. Cheers came from everyone. I sat down. "That was great sis. You left them speechless." Rosie commented. "Thanks." I smiled.


End file.
